Fight with your heart
by KaraDow
Summary: This is my second take at my favorite character's reunion after Terminus. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It will likely be the only chapter. UPDATE 6/9/14 - I corrected a bunch of spelling errors but the story is almost exactly the same.


It had been two days since they destroyed Terminus. The group had grown larger and Rick clearly wasn't too comfortable with that. The group decided to split as there was some that had been together before being caught and they wanted to stick together, deciding to stay at the next "safe" place they could find. Rick and his group had no objection. Besides, Daryl wanted to keep going. Rick knew why. Even if they never found her, Daryl needed to keep looking.

Daryl and Rick were walking ahead of the group. They were hoping to catch some dinner before sundown. Daryl thought he heard something when he turned and saw what looked to be a walker preoccupied with eating something on the ground. Normally he would aim an arrow right at its head but this time he froze. He took a couple of steps closer and almost lost his footing. He laid his weapon down and fell to his knees. Just then Rick noticed what was happening and rushed to Daryl to see what was the matter. Daryl didn't appear to be hurt so he looked in the direction where Daryl's eyes seemed to be transfixed.

Rick noticed that the walker wasn't facing them but you could tell that it had been a young girl, probably a teenager. She had blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was thin and wearing jeans. Rick knew right away that Daryl thought she was Beth. Just then Carol walked up and noticed what was going on. By then Daryl had nearly collapsed completely on the ground, trying to catch his breath. She went to her knees and put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at Rick. Without saying a word Rick nodded to Carol and turned towards the walker. A few seconds later a shot was heard and the blonde creature was no longer moving. Daryl was silent, but now began to shake.

"It wasn't her!" Rick yelled. "It wasn't her" he repeated louder making sure they heard him.

Daryl looked up in disbelief.

"It wasn't her, Daryl", Carol said with a comforting smile while giving his shoulder another squeeze.

Daryl slowly closed his eyes and tried to recover his breathing. Carol noticed the tears in his eyes. As Rick walked back to them Daryl wiped his eyes and tried to stand up but had a little difficulty. Rick had never seen his brother this way. Daryl was always so guarded with his emotions, never letting himself become carried away either by fear or frustration but then Daryl also couldn't bring himself to talk about Beth. Daryl knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears if someone asked too many questions. Even Maggie tried to ask him about her but his response was always the same - that she was just gone. Rick decided to move on and let Carol be alone with Daryl. She would know what to say to him.

"It's alright to feel Daryl", Carol told her friend.

Daryl was silent, now looking a bit embarrassed and mad at himself.

"I'm fine", he replied after standing up and brushing himself off, avoiding eye contact with her.

"You're not fine." Carol said while grabbing his chin and making him look at her.

"Tell me something, Daryl. What would you tell her if you saw her?"

Daryl gave her a strange look, clearly not willing to respond. He tried to walk past her and ignore the question.

"No, Daryl." She stepped in his path. "You just thought it was her over there – already dead. You mean to tell me that if you saw her alive that you don't know what you'd say to her?"

Daryl grew angry now. "I'd hug her, alright? I'd tell her that I'm sorry that I didn't protect her". Daryl paused and started again but this time with his voice cracking.

"I'd smell her hair and tell her how beautiful she is and that I never stop thinking about her from the moment I open my eyes to the moment I go to sleep."

Daryl looked uncomfortable now, feeling as though he said too much. Carol smiled at him.

"Oh, Daryl. She's a lucky woman and she doesn't even know it yet. I hope you do tell her all of this."

Daryl just stared at her before replying "It doesn't matter. I probably won't ever see her again".

Carol grabbed his arm again but this time tighter, "It does matter, Daryl! When you see her you are going to have to fight yourself and your tendency to believe that you don't deserve love. Daryl, you can fight better than any man I know. You're a brave man. I just hope you can fight for her, for her heart and be brave enough to tell her your feelings."

Daryl didn't know how to reply. He just stood there.

"Come on" and with that Carol nudged him towards where Rick had headed. Her words really hit him. Still, Daryl didn't believe that he would find her. He wanted to but didn't see it happening.

Two days later…..

Rick and Daryl came across a clearing in a field. There was a rather large, old church in the center with a two story home in the distance and a barn off to its right. If you were on the road you would only notice the large church and probably keep driving but since they were approaching from the forest they could see all three buildings clearly.

They slowly approached the house from the back with each one taking a side and then meeting up at the front door. Rick used his gun to knock on the door.

"Is there anyone in there?" he shouted.

Not hearing anything he nodded at Daryl who then kicked the door in. A man with a priest collar stood up from a chair with his hands up. He began to plead with Rick and Daryl not to hurt him.

"How many of you are there?" Rick demanded.

"Four" the priest replied.

"Where?" Rick shouted, still pointing his gun at the priest.

The priest was hesitant to say.

"I'm not going to ask you again". Rick then cocked his gun, readying to fire.

"Two are out hunting. They're a young couple. She's pregnant. They're good people."

"And the other one?" Daryl growled.

"She's in the church. She's always singing in the church".

Daryl and Rick looked at each other and nodded. Daryl immediately ran outside towards the church. He slowly approached it looking through the windows. He couldn't see through them so he tried the door. As he put his hand on the doorknob he could hear her singing a familiar song. Daryl leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. The singing abruptly stopped and then he heard running. She must have heard him. He quickly ran inside only to see another door open at the other end of the church. She had run out.

Daryl didn't want to hope it was her. He told himself that he had to find out who this person was and that it couldn't possibly be Beth.

As he ran towards the direction she must have taken he heard Maggie yell.

"Beth! Beth! Stop!". Beth stopped her running and turned towards the voice. Maggie was standing there in the field with Sasha and Tyrese. The sisters then ran towards each other and hugged each other tight. Maggie took Beth's face in her hands and smiled at her with her big smile and then kissed her little sister on the forehead. They both hugged again. Others came rushing out of the forest and hugged Beth.

Daryl stood back in the distance, watching as one by one the group gave Beth a hug and a kiss. By this time Rick came outside and observed the commotion. He looked at Daryl who wasn't making any moves. Daryl looked uncomfortable and began to take a few steps back. When the group began walking towards the house Beth looked in his direction. Daryl was gone before she could see him. Rick took a double-take. Daryl had just been there.

As the group approached the house where Rick stood, he smiled and ran to Beth and picked her up in the air. He was really happy to see her. She had taken such good care of Judith and Rick owed her a lot. Plus, he was happy for Daryl, he just wished Daryl had stuck around to take this in.

"Where's Daryl?" Maggie asked Rick. Beth looked shocked. Rick couldn't believe that no one mentioned Daryl in front of Beth until now but then again, only he and Carol knew that they had developed a special bond during their time together.

Rick at first didn't have an answer.

"Daryl's here?" Beth asked, hopefully.

Rick smiled at her and looked over at Carol. "He's nearby. He's checking on something we saw near the barn. He'll be back".

Beth just stared at him. Her expression was a mixture of emotions. Maggie grabbed her arm and smiled at her and they both walked towards the house with the others. Beth looked back at Rick, hoping for a sign of something more, then looked disappointed as she let her sister guide her and her reluctant legs towards the house.

"Where is he?" Carol asked Rick after the rest had left.

"I don't know. He was just here." Rick replied.

Carol wanted to find him but Rick said she shouldn't. "He needs to do this on his own." Carol knew he was right but was very worried about him.

For what seemed like hours later, Daryl finally showed up with dinner slung over her shoulders. Rick was the first to see him walk up.

"Where ya been?" Rick asked him.

"Figured everyone would be hungry." Daryl replied as he laid the carcass down on the bench. He readied his knife to begin carving it when Rick stopped him.

"We can get this. You should clean up".

Daryl nodded and let the knife go. Rick pointed to the bucket of water sitting on a table next to the house. As Daryl began to walk in that direction Rick said just loud enough for Daryl to hear "…then talk to her."

Daryl paused for a second then continued walking towards the bucket. He practically dunked his whole head in. He then picked up the bucket and poured it over him then released the bucket and shook his head like a dog. He then grabbed the bucket to go refill it from the well. When he got to it he retrieved the water and replaced the bucket with the one he had in his hand. As he did this he suddenly felt her presence behind him. He was nervous to turn around.

"I'm glad you're back" she said in a low tone then raised her voice a little higher, "I was getting worried".

"Just getting dinner" he replied. Still not turning around.

"Oh" was her only reply. She stood there waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Daryl swallowed hard and then turned to look at her. She was beautiful as she stood there. She was staring at him, nervously. He didn't know what to say to her. They just stood there, looking at one another for a moment. Daryl took a step closer to her and she took a step closer to him. She reached for his face having noticed the scratches and bruises. He closed his eyes as she delicately touched each cut. He wanted so badly to grab her but he fought against it. He told himself that they were no longer alone like before and that she no longer needed him. Things were different now but dammit it felt good to be this close to her and to have her pay attention to him. Her face was now only a couple of inches from his as she examined him. He opened her eyes and looked at her as she stopped her hand just above his eyebrow. She then put her arms around him to hug him. He wanted to kiss her badly but he didn't want to startle her. He stood there with his arms out, not hugging her back. He was just about to when she pulled away from him looking concerned because he wasn't responding.

"Beth!" Maggie shouted. "Beth we need you".

Beth stared at Daryl. She looked hurt as she back away. She then walked towards the house.

"Stupid mother f*&amp;^% asshole dumbass" Daryl snarled at himself as he threw the bucket. Why didn't he hug her back? Why didn't he kiss her? Why didn't he say anything?

Later after dinner was prepared everyone seemed to be in better spirits, everyone other than Beth and Daryl. He sat alone under a tree while he ate his portion. Beth tried to play with Judith but she was being fussy and didn't want her. Carol got up from the bench where she was sitting and walked up to Daryl.

"So you haven't told her anything, have you?" She asked.

Daryl never looked up but continued eating. It was as if she wasn't even standing there.

"What are you waiting for?" She demanded.

"Leave it be" Daryl replied, again not looking at her.

Carol bit her lip. She wanted to yell at him but knew now wasn't the time or place. She felt bad for Beth but she couldn't force Daryl to do anything that he didn't want to do.

Later in the evening they had all gathered around the fire. Carol made a reluctant Daryl sit next to her on the log. When Beth had walked back from the house Carol had motioned her to sit on the other side of her. Beth looked quickly at Daryl who avoided her gaze while he paid close attention to his crossbow. Beth joined them knowing he was going to act like she wasn't there anyway. They sat like this only a minute before Carol said something about hearing Tyrese calling for her so she stood up and left them sitting next to one another. Beth was a little uncomfortable sitting there, not knowing what to say to Daryl, if he even wanted to talk to her at all.

As the sun slowly set Rick began to tell the priest and the other couple and Beth about what happened at Terminus. All eyes were fixed on Rick. It was hard for him to tell the story but Beth knew that he needed to get it out. As he said aloud their story, tears came into her eyes. She fought them, not wanting to call attention to herself. She then realized that Daryl's hand was on hers. It must have been there for a while. He wasn't even looking at her, it was as if it was his instinct to grab her hand. Beth cried silently as Rick told them details of their horror. Beth could not imagine what Daryl and the rest of them had to face. She felt their pain deeply. Suddenly Daryl stood up to leave. Beth tried to hold onto his hand but he was too quick for her.

Beth followed him into the darkness towards the light of the house.

"Please stop Daryl", she pleaded.

Daryl stopped and only halfway turned around. He just couldn't face her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that" was all that she could manage to say after a short silence. She suddenly regretted walking after him feeling as though he didn't want her near him.

"I found the rest of the group and we made it out alive", was his reply.

"It was good that I wasn't with you. I might have slowed you down".

"I'm glad you weren't there." Daryl said in a very serious tone, now looking directly at her with narrowing eyes.

Beth didn't know how to respond to this. Was he glad that they were apart or was he glad that she didn't go through what he did, she asked herself.

"You should go to bed now. I'm going to do a sweep" he said as he walked away.

Beth was saddened by his response. He didn't want to talk to her. He was a million miles away from her. She turned around and walked towards the group without saying anymore to him. She chided herself for expecting anything more from him.

When everyone was in the house and getting ready for bed Beth began to walk towards the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rick whispered.

"I sleep in the barn" Beth replied.

"Not tonight" he informed her.

"Rick, you don't understand. I've been sleeping there since the first day. I'm high off the ground. I'm safe. I'm glad everyone is here but I can't sleep in this house. I just can't", she pleaded as she stood her ground.

Rick thought that she had her reasons and that she had made it in that place without them. She would be fine if she continued her routine.

"Alright, but take your weapon", Rick advised her.

Beth tried to contain her anger while she bit her lip. How could Rick say that? Like she ever went anywhere without her weapon. Why were they treating her like she was a child who needed to be reminded of what world they all live in. She then quickly left the house and headed towards the barn. She felt the tears coming and she didn't want anyone to see. She really wanted to be alone. She wanted to cry and not have anyone ask why. She climbed into her spot in the loft portion of the barn and shook her blanket and took off her boots just as she did the many nights before. She let herself cry for the others and then she cried for Daryl. He obviously didn't have feelings for her. He didn't even miss her. He acted like he did before they ran from the prison. She wasn't anybody to him then and she wasn't anybody to him now. Their time together didn't amount to anything special. She was a fool to think otherwise.

Daryl made his way back to the house after checking on everything a dozen times. He was stalling. He didn't want to face Beth again. Maybe in the morning. Maybe he'll be man enough then to tell her how he felt. Maybe it will be too late and he would deal with it. Either way, it was too late to talk to her tonight. He slowly stepped into the house and looked around the sleeping heads in the living room. After not spotting her he stepped into the dining room. He didn't see her there either. He just wanted to make sure she was safe then he would find a place for himself. He started for the stairs when Rick came around the corner.

"She's not here". Daryl was surprised by Rick's remark.

"Where then?" Daryl said annoyed.

"She sleeps in the barn. She didn't want to stay here."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. You should go ask her" Rick said with a small grin.

Daryl didn't like games. This was serious. Why the hell did Rick let her go off on her own? Daryl immediately left and walked towards the barn. As he approached the barn he could hear her screams. He then ran to find her yelling his name and not seeing her in the lower portion he looked up just as she screamed again. He flew up the ladder and found her struggling in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare.

Daryl approached her carefully and grabbed her hands and whispered her name to wake her up without startling her too much.

Beth woke up from her nightmare and looked at Daryl with very frightening eyes. It took her a bit to catch her breath.

"I dreamt I was with you at Terminus. I fell and you stopped to help me and they killed you" she cried, while attempting to turn away from him.

He stared at her in disbelief. She was dreaming about him. Well, she was having a nightmare about him. He gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Its okay. None of that happened. I'm here".

She looked up at him with her doey tear filled eyes still feeling as though she was in her nightmare. She was shaking so Daryl grabbed the blanket she had kicked off and wrapped it around her. He leaned against the wall of the barn and held her against him. Beth was slowly able to get her breathing under control and fell back asleep in his arms. She was too mentally exhausted to take any pleasure out of being this close to Daryl and he cared about her safety and wellbeing too much to wonder if she needed him as much as he needed her. Surprisingly Daryl found himself falling asleep with Beth in his arms only a few minutes later. Clearly he was exhausted both mentally and physically too.

The next morning Beth woke to find Daryl gone. She remembered him comforting her the evening before. She told herself that he would have done that for anyone. He was a good man and she told herself that she was going to stop following him like a young silly girl with a crush. He didn't need that from her. Beth fixed her hair and put on her boots and climbed down the ladder to help the others with breakfast. As she walked towards the house she noticed Daryl and Carol talking by the tree. They didn't see her and so she quickly hid against the south wall of the home. She looked around the corner to see them again and witnessed Carol smile at Daryl and then hug him and he hugged her back. Beth turned her head away. She had forgotten that they were really close at the prison. She suddenly felt very stupid. She was a fool she told herself. She was just a teenage fool with a crush on a man who only saw her as Hershel's daughter – someone to protect who would likely get him killed in the process. Her heart grew numb. She told herself that at least she knew the truth. She would not pay Daryl any special attention. She didn't want him to feel the need to stay away from her. It wasn't fair to him.

Beth went into the house and began helping with breakfast. Maggie could tell something was wrong but Beth assured her she would be alright – that she was just sad about what the group had been through. Beth didn't look up when Daryl came inside to grab a plate. She had already eaten and so she decided to leave and head for the church hoping no one would go looking for her there. She sat in the front pew starring up at the pulpit. She imagined her father talking to her, telling her that she will find a good man one day who will love only her and that she would have many children with this man and that they would be safe and happy. Beth looked up as she heard the sound of car doors opening and closing. She stood up to see Rick and Daryl checking out the car while Tyrese and Michonne put weapons in the back seat.

Beth walked outside and up to the car. She didn't know what she was going to say. She was in a state of shock.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking from Rick to Daryl and back to Rick again.

"We are going on a run" Rick replied.

"But you just got here" Beth said only looking at Daryl now. He looked up at her now not knowing how to respond.

"You just got here!" she said louder at him with her clenched fists.

"We have to go, Beth" was all Daryl could say. Beth suddenly felt embarrassed. What happened to what she had told herself earlier? She then turned to walk towards the barn, fighting back the tears of frustration. She was tired of crying.

Daryl watched her walk away. Didn't she understand that this needed to be done? He gave Rick at quick glance before climbing into the front passenger seat. Rick sat down in the drivers seat, shaking his head.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" Michonne asked, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Daryl replied.

"I don't think we are going anywhere at the moment" Rick declared. Daryl looked at him confused.

"You're new at this. You better go see what that is all about."

Daryl didn't know what to say. All three of them were just looking at him, expecting him to leave the car. He didn't want to leave. He was ready to go on a run and wasn't prepared to talk to Beth but he could tell Rick wasn't about to start the car.

Daryl reluctantly got out of the car and walked towards the barn. He had no idea what he was going to say but he would at least make sure she was okay. He walked into the barn only to find her leaning her head against a post and crying into her hands. He was really struck by this.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Daryl said as he fought his own tears. He could not stand to see her sobbing like that.

She didn't turn around. She thought he had left. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't expect you….expect you all to leave so soon. I'm scared that you….that one of you won't return."

"Don't be scared" he tried to reassure her from several feet away. It wasn't working.

She wiped away her tears with her hands as she turned around. She was thoroughly embarrassed and mad at herself. She pulled herself together so that she can address him with a cool, calm head even though she looked completely opposite of that.

"Look Daryl. I didn't mean to….I mean I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I understand now and I won't get in the way. I won't be a bother and you don't have to worry about me".

Daryl looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Beth swallowed hard and tried to look him in the eyes so that he would know that she was serious.

"I just mean that I understand that things should go back to the way they were, before we left the prison. You and Carol were really close and I forgot about that and I'm sorry. She's great for you and I don't want you to think that I expect you to treat me like you did when we were together. I will always be grateful for that time. It was because of you that I survived….that I continue to survive."

Daryl was speechless. He couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she think that he didn't care for her, then he thought of what Carol had said earlier that day. She warned him that if he didn't tell Beth his feelings soon that something would happen and it would be too late.

Daryl heard the car start up. They probably thought that he had taken enough time to make sure Beth was okay and that it was time to leave.

"I need to go, Beth", he said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I know. We'll see you when you get back", Beth said while trying to feign a smile. She tried to make her voice slightly cheerful. She smiled at him and quickly walked past him hoping that he would just forget the last five minutes.

Daryl just stared at her as she walked past her. He knew it was a horrible time to leave but he just had to. He was a dick for not telling her how wrong she was but then what would he say? Would she just believe him? Carol would have killed him for letting Beth walk away but he was a coward and he had to do the only thing he knew how to do…..go on a run with the others.

Beth headed towards the house to see if the others needed any help. She needed to find a job to do and even Judith seemed like she didn't need her anymore which broke her heart. She knew if she didn't do something useful she would go crazy. She didn't want to be regarded as dead weight by the group. She went and found Carol to ask if she needed any help. She felt that if she would spend time with Carol that her heart would accept that the two of them were a good pair and they both deserved to be happy. She would get over him. Hell, she may not even live to see that happen.

It was getting late and the group should have been back by now. Beth didn't want to worry but she did. They made dinner and still the group had not returned. Everyone now appeared worried. As Beth looked out the window Carol gently touched her arm.

"He'll be back" Carol assured her.

"I know they'll be back", Beth replied not wanting Carol to think that she was thinking of him.

"Daryl was going to find something special for you", Carol said with a smile.

Beth was taken aback by this.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Why? Well, don't you know why?" Carol asked.

"No. Why would Daryl get something just for me?" Beth was being very serious.

"He hasn't told you?" Carol seemed frustrated. Beth just shook her head.

Carol didn't want to speak for Daryl; it wasn't her place. As she was thinking this, Beth looked down and then up at her again.

"He loves _you_ doesn't he?" Beth asked, already preparing her heart to hear Carol's acknowledgment.

"Oh, Beth" was all Carol could say and then she hugged her. Beth needed an answer even though she still felt as though it was none of her business.

"Beth, I believe that man has only loved one woman his whole life and he is scared to death to tell her."

Beth couldn't say anything. Carol was acting as if she and Daryl were only close friends and nothing more. Could she be wrong about him, Beth questioned? She didn't want to hope. It hurt too much to hope.

The sun would be going down soon and still no sign of the car. Beth was very worried, for all of them. Whether Daryl had feelings for her or not, it didn't matter right now. Right now she just wanted them back safe. She couldn't pace in the house anymore so she went to the barn. She climbed into the loft and paced around until she saw headlights flash against the barn. Beth took cover. She knew that it could have been anyone. She heard the car doors open and shut and happy conversation. After a minute she heard everyone go inside the house. She decided not to go down to join them. They were back safe and that was all she needed to know. She sat on a hay bale and took several deep breaths. She was going to try to sleep and hope for a better tomorrow. No matter what Carol had said, nothing will change unless Daryl decides to make a change. Maybe he didn't want to get too close to anyone and it was just hard for him to push her away when she kept confronting him.

As Beth stood up to shake her blanket she heard Daryl on the ladder behind her. She turned around to see him staring at her. He was still holding onto the ladder, not quite fully into the loft yet. Something was different about him. He was clean shaven and wearing different clothes. She didn't want to stare back at him but she couldn't help it. He was just so ruggedly handsome. She was embarrassed about what she had said earlier and didn't want him to feel too awkward around her but no matter what her head told her she couldn't help but be so attracted to him. Oh, why couldn't things be different.

"I'm glad you made it back" she said with a nervous smile. She wanted to somehow reassure him that everything was okay between them and that he need not worry about her. She was determined to stay far away from the days' earlier conversation.

"Yah, well Michonne found an indoor pool. She demanded that the three of us jump in or else she would make us walk home. She even found some soap and a razor. She wanted to burn our clothes but we convinced her to let us bring them back in a trash bag".

Beth giggled. It felt good to laugh and Daryl was happy that he could say something without making her want to cry.

Daryl was now standing in front of her. She suddenly felt embarrassed for the state of her hair and clothes. He pulled something from his back pocket and then he handed her a small journal with a small pen attached.

Beth took the journal in her hands. She looked it over very carefully. This was something that probably every group out there would pass up since it wasn't useful but Daryl had got it for her.

Daryl watched her very closely as she examined the journal. He stared at her eyes and then her lips.

"I thought you could start over….start writing about this place…..start writing about ..."

She looked up at him when he didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm a fool, Beth" he said just above a whisper.

"Why do you say that?" Beth asked, her voice soft to match his.

"I told myself that if I saw you alive again I would hug you. I would hug you so tight that you'd have to beg me to stop."

He stepped in closer to her. "But I didn't do it. I told myself that I would kiss you, even if you didn't want to kiss me back, even if you found someone else, but I didn't do it".

Beth looked at him with tears in her eyes. Tears were in his eyes too.

"You tell me that I helped you survive? You, Beth, you helped _me_ survive. If it wasn't for you I would be dead. Your strength helped me get through hell".

Daryl held her close and his arms were behind her now and her hands were on his chest as his head was just inches from her face.

"I love you, Beth. Its only ever been you". Daryl then softly, slowly, kissed the tears on her cheek, then her forehead.

Beth smiled as he kissed her. It was her time to be speechless. Finally his lips came near hers then hovered there before she brought her lips to his. They kissed very slowly. Before long the kisses turned into deeper more passionate kisses. They then fell to their knees. She needed him just as much as he needed her. He began to unbutton her blouse as she took off his shirt and kissed his bare chest. It wasn't long before they were completely undressed and in each other's arms. Soon they were lying down on the hay and he was kissing her neck and she was caressing his head. They both had tears in their eyes as they made love most of the night often stopping to stare into each others eyes. Daryl never thought he could experience such joy. Beth never thought she would experience such passion.

The next morning Beth woke up facing Daryl who was awake and facing her about a foot away. He had been gently running his hand through her hair trying not to wake her but failing. She smiled and nudged closer to him.

"Good morning" Beth said sweetly.

"Good morning" he said with a smile.

"Beth?" he asked.

"Yes, Daryl?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

Beth's expression changed from one of happiness to dread.

"Not today, Daryl. Today is about us….just us. It's a wonderful day and I'm not going to let anything change that."

Daryl looked disappointed.

"I love you, Daryl."

Beth then leaned over and kissed him before he could ask anything more. He grabbed her closer and they continued what they had started the night before.


End file.
